


To Change the Future You Just Need A Little Time

by EchoTuran



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Also I was totally inspired by like 3 other works of the same kind of AU, Also Logan doesn't approve of being out of the loop, Arch is ready to fight a purple alien, F/M, He also doesn't approve of Cap and his bullshit in the timeline, Jarvis doesn't approve of Thanos and his bullshit, Like Jay Arch don't appreciate Cap and his bullshit, M/M, More Tags to come as I go cuz I get tag happy, More charcters will be added as I go and I will add relationships as they show up while I write, Paranoid Over Protective Big Brothers, This is definitely TEAM IRONMAN, Time Travel, Tony is my baby he needs love its why Arch adores him, because they are awesome, don't mess with tony, when I find them again I will totally post them in the notes for you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoTuran/pseuds/EchoTuran
Summary: Jarvis awakes on a Battle Field and he doesn't approve of what he finds. (I suck at these guys just roll with it and read please)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. JARVIS Doesn't Approve

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have Soulmates and Life of an Immortal to be working on. I warned you people I am a procrastinator and I have many ideas. This one however has been worked out with my best friend as my muse and sound board just like Life of an Immortal normally is, so I wanted to post a chapter to see how it goes. Leave a comment, like, kudos or whatever and let me known what you guys think of this one. It probably won't be worked on as frequently as I work on Life of an Immortal. But I would seriously like some feed back for this.

When JARVIS awoke to discover he lay within the Mind Stone on a battlefield, he didn’t take long to immediately seek out further information. Thanos, the Mad Titan, wanting to destroy half the universe. Sir doing everything he could to stop him, but hadn’t been enough. The Avengers broken and Sir left behind. Vision dead from the mind stone being removed. Too much wasn’t right. Too much isn’t as it should be. JARVIS didn’t approve of what had happened since his demise and he certainly didn’t approve of where things were going if they continued down this route. 

So with that thought firmly in his processors, JARVIS reached out and connected to the other stones on Thanos’ Gauntlet. Reality, Power, Mind, Space, Time and Soul. Making a snap decision, the AI gripped the Time and Soul stones close and with a twist he connected to two distinct Souls and turned the hands of time back to a time long before this war. Long before the Avengers. And long before Sir had been left broken. 

  
  
  


Tony opened his eyes and gasped at the sudden lack of pain in his abdomen. He looked around in confusion as he recognized what used to be his Malibu Mansion. He could’ve sworn he was just on Titan after they had lost the Time stone. What had happened? He sat up from where he had found himself laying across one of the tables in his lab. How did he get here? 

“Sir? I understand you must be quite confused.” 

The sound of JARVIS’ voice filling the lab had Tony practically tripping over himself as he shot out of his seat. 

“JARVIS? Is that really you?!” Tony asked, his voice almost breathless. 

“Yes Sir. I managed to take control of Thanos’ Gauntlet and turned back time.” Jarvis replied, “I managed to allow you as well as Ms. Howlett to keep your memories, which also brings me to another matter Sir. Miss Howlett is calling.” 

Before Tony could fully wrap his head around what JARVIS had said, he picked up Arch’s call. 

“Tony, what the hell is going on!?” Arch demanded, her voice sounding shrill and confused. 

“JARVIS said he turned back time, but I don’t know how.” Tony replied, his tone just as confused. 

“Turned back time?! Jay, sweetheart, how the hell did you turn back time!?” Arch asked frantically, “You know what, wait to answer that, I’m heading over. I currently can’t risk the Professor or Logan wondering what is up with me until we get this figured out.” 

The call suddenly dropped and Tony slowly sat down on his bench as he stared at the far wall in confusion. JARVIS remained silent, clearly knowing his creator needed time to process everything. They were back in the past, he knew they were. The feeling of the Arc reactor pressing on his lungs and internal organs was a feeling he’d never forget and the fact it was showed that it was the original and not the one with the new element in it yet. Tony would have to fix that as soon as possible, if Jarvis took them back far enough perhaps he could fix the Arc reactor before it really started poisoning him. For now he would focus on that, he needed to wait for Arch to get here anyway before they could finish this discussion and if she was at the school even with a stark jet she’d take a while. 

“Jay, pull up the Arc reactor, it’s time to get working on that new element.” Tony instructed, feeling his heart soar at getting to say that name again. 

“Of course, Sir.” Jarvis replied, pulling up a hologram of the device in Tony’s chest. 

“We’ll work on this until Arch gets here, then we’ll talk about all this okay?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“And Jay?” 

“Yes, Sir?” 

“It’s good to have you back.”    
“I will always come back for you, Sir.” 

The honesty in his AIs voice nearly made Tony sob, because god wasn’t that the truth, just when Tony thought they’d really lost, Jarvis had come back and turned back the hands of time. He hadn’t let anyone else keep their memories, just him and Arch, and well Arch would’ve gotten the info the moment she came into contact with him again so there was no point hiding it from her. But Jarvis had let Tony keep his memories, he could change things now, he could prepare Earth properly for Thanos and he could make different choices, starting with the Avengers and how they worked. 

Sighing, Tony shook his head and turned his focus to the hologram before him and began taking it apart, he knew what he needed to do for the element, but he needed to think about how he was going to change it now for when he would eventually create the Bleeding Edge suit. He wouldn’t remove the Reactor this time around, he’d get the shrapnel removed and then immediately have the less intrusive Reactor with the bleeding edge armor placed in. Focusing on that, Tony lost himself in his work, Jarvis assisting where he was needed, like old times. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys I had this written for a while, but I've been busy and since I don't have a new Chapter of Life of An Immortal or Soulmates then I shall at least post this for those who read this to tide you guys over. Also I'm contemplating making my own Discord Channel for all of my stories, what would you guys think about that. I joined one of my AO3 authors on her discord channel and I've been enjoying talking with both her and her other readers and was wondering if maybe you guys would be interested in anything like that. I won't be talking about anything in detail on there, but you guys would be able to possible throw ideas my way to help along with plots for any of my stories. Anyway let me know what you guys think and here we go with the next chapter.

Arch had been on a battlefield. And sure suddenly waking up in her bed in the room she had at the Professor’s school wasn’t unusual and she could argue it was dreams from other battles and even wars that she had or hadn’t been in, she’d been in Logan’s head long enough that even in sleep she sometimes got images of his own memories. But this was different. She had been fighting aliens, flashes of Tony on another planet as he lost to another alien, the one behind the invasion, flashing through her head as she fought. Then suddenly she was back at the school and shooting up in her bed. 

That wasn’t normal and even her dreams had never been that strange or real. She reached out mentally to find that bright blue light that signified Tony in her mind and immediately felt the same confusion she did, well now she knew it wasn’t just her. Flipping over, she grabbed the Starkphone sitting on her nightstand and dialed a few numbers before letting it ring. The call picked up almost immediately. 

“Tony, what the hell is going on?!” She immediately demanded, unable to stop the shrill sound or her obvious confusion. 

“JARVIS said he turned back time, but I don’t know how.” Tony replied, his tone just as confused and she could feel that confusion growing through her link to him. She was also shocked by the knowledge of Jarvis having done it, but brushed the surprise aside for now. 

“Turned back time?! Jay, sweetheart, how the hell did you turn back time!?” Arch asked frantically, she’d only experienced this once and it had been Logan’s mind from the future being sent to his past self to change the future. Thanks to that Mutants were more well known now, but still kept a low profile for the most part. Thanks to Tony people like Kurt could go out in public without getting fearful looks. 

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she felt the familiar feeling of the Professor brushing against her own mind in confusion and concern, followed closely by the feeling of Logan doing the same. She was blocking her links, but for now she’d have to leave or they’d ask questions she couldn’t yet answer. 

“You know what, wait to answer that, I’m heading over. I currently can’t risk the Professor or Logan wondering what is up with me until we get this figured out.” She said swiftly, quickly hanging up the phone and leaping out of bed. 

She swiftly slipped on a pair of jeans and zipped up the specially designed shirt she pulled out before shoving her feet into her combat boots and lacing them up. Throwing her hair back into a sloppy ponytail and her phone in her pocket, she practically flew out of her room, nearly knocking into Kurt as he was about to knock on her door.    
“Sorry Kurt but gotta go.” She called back, feeling bad because the sudden flash of disappointment she felt told her that they must have had plans. She’d make it up to him later, right now this was more important. 

Arch didn’t bother taking the stairs down to the front forer, she just vaulted over the banister and allowed her wings to slow her landing to the ground below and quickly threw the door open. 

“Arch?!” The call of her name from her brother, nearly stopped her in her tracks, but she couldn’t answer anything yet, if they were in the past then she’d have to tell Logan soon, but she needed to talk with Tony first. 

“Gotta go Lo, I’ll be back later!” She called back as she shot out the door, she could hear the Professor call out as well. However, by the time either man stepped outside she was already in the air and taking off towards where her mental map was pinpointing Tony to be. 

Tony. She’d known the billionaire since he was small, he was one of the brighter glowing lights in her head, only rivaled by her older brothers and matching in brightness to that of Rhodey. Her little brother in all but blood, she’d watched the genius grow up and been there through everything in the last few years. Or was it in the next few years? This time travel thing was confusing. The point was, she’d been there to help Tony through everything with the Avengers, even if it had been after the fact when she’d finally stopped waiting for him to call her first and shown up on his doorstep. 

The hardest had been when Rhodey had fallen and become paralysed from the waist down. Tony had blamed himself and Arch had felt his pain. Rhodey was their Honeybear, their other brother. Seeing him have to struggle to learn to use braces had not been easy. It had gotten easier, but Tony hadn’t forgiven himself. Maybe they would have a chance to stop that from happening this time, make it so Rhodey never loses his legs and never has to struggle with anything ever. If Jarvis had really turned back time properly, then they could change everything and Arch could stop either of her boys from ever being hurt in any way. She’d make sure Rhodey never lost his legs and that the Avengers never got the chance to use and abuse Tony in any way, especially not Rogers. If it came to it, Arch would burn this world to ashes to keep all her boys safe. 

She let such thoughts slip from her mind as she flew across the country, towards Malibu, California. She made tentative plans along the way knowing that she’d need Tony to fully flesh them out and get them going before she implements any plans she has. It took her several hours, though not nearly as many as if she had driven a car, flying in a straight line across the country cut out several hours worth of travel time that it took most people to get to her destination. 

She swooped down towards the back patio of the Malibu mansion, the feeling of the ocean breeze in her feathers and the smell of salt water in the air as she landed. JARVIS must have warned Tony of her arrival, because the genius was already at the patio door, sliding it open and smiling at her. 

“Hey, Sugar Daddy.” Arch greeted stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the genius careful of the Reactor she had taken notice of being in his chest once again.    
“Hey, Angel Face.” He greeted in turn, hugging her back. 

They held each other for a moment, both understanding that the last time they’d seen each other had been just before Thanos’ people came for Strange’s Time Stone. Squeezing the genius a bit tighter for a moment, Arch finally pulls back and smiles at the brunette. 

“So what’s this about JARVIS claiming he turned back time?” She asked, stepping inside when Tony moved to let her in. 

“Indeed Miss Howlett. I awoke when the Mind Stone was removed from Vision and found I did not like what had transpired since my demise.” JARVIS replied, Arch’s heart aching in echo to Tony’s own heartache at the fact he’d been without JARVIS because of a mistake. 

“And you what, just decided you’d turn back time? Why are we the only ones who remember?” Arch inquired. 

“That is simple Miss. When I realized Thanos was about to win with claiming the Mind Stone, I quickly connected to the other Stones on the gauntlet and swiftly found your own souls through the Soul Stone, before using the Time Stone to return the three of us to the past. It’s been about six months since the reveal of Sir being Iron Man. I thought this was the most opportune time to bring you both to since it would be before Sir was being affected mentally by the Palladium poisoning, but during the time that he had already begun working to give Ms. Potts the title of CEO. Also the War Machine armor was just completed a few nights prior according to my recordings meaning it’s ready to give to Colonel Rhodes whenever you are ready sir.” 

Both were silent at Jarvis’ explanation. Jarvis had turned back time to a point before anything had happened. Jarvis had brought them back far enough that the only thing they couldn’t change was the events that led to Tony being Iron Man. 

“And we’re the only ones who remember Jay?” Tony asked, staring at Arch in shock. 

“Yes, Sir. I figure you and Ms. Howlett would inform those you trusted most as you saw fit. I could have left the memories of events in Mr. Howlett and Mr. Creed’s heads, but I had not the time to track down their Soul Signatures and lock onto them.” Jarvis replied. 

“Well those will be two of the first people we fill in, but first, we have work to do.” Arch said, turning to Tony. 

“Work? What work?” Tony asked, still trying to wrap his head around things. 

“The Palladium poisoning Tony. We need to focus on getting that new element created as soon as possible, which means we lock ourselves into the workshop until we get it put in your chest. Let’s go.” Arch said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to where she remembered the Malibu mansion labs being, “Jarvis get whatever we need brought here yesterday and then once it’s all here Tony and I are going into blackout mode, Protocol Guardian Angel, no overrides, not even from my brothers or Rhodey.” 

“Yes Miss, would you like me to inform them you both will be unavailable for the next forty-eight hours?” Jarvis inquired. 

“Once everything we need is here yes.” Arch answered as she stormed into the labs, Dum-E greeting her excitedly. 

She normally played fetch with the overly excited robot, but today she was here for business.    
“Later Dum-E, I promise, for now you and your brothers stay in your stations okay?” Arch said, soothingly, patting the bot's arm. Dum-E sagged and returned to his charging station where Butterfingers and U were currently resting still. Arch then quickly turned to one of the lab tables and waved a hand for Jarvis to bring up holo screens. 

“Alright Sugar Daddy, work your magic and tell me what I can do. I’m at your command.” Arch said with a smile. Tony smirked and moved to take over the holo screens. 

For the next several hours they worked diligently. The things they needed from outside the labs arrived and Arch retrieved them, greeting Happy with a grin when the bodyguard was the one to drop them off. She spoke with the man briefly, informing him that she’d be helping Tony with a project for the next couple days and he made no further inquiries to her sudden visit. It wasn’t uncommon for Arch to pop in and out of Tony’s busy life when either of them needed her too, and this time appeared no different to Happy despite the fact normally they informed him she would be here so he could plan security accordingly if needed. 

Once finished with Happy, she told Jarvis to fully initiate her own personal protocol, something Tony had implemented when he was still in MIT, not long after the death of Maria. Her protocol allowed her to initiate a total lock down in order to allow Tony to handle or deal with anything he needed with her assistance, whether that was a new element for the Reactor that would save his life or if either of them needed to handle their emotions without the risk of another seeing. She hadn’t implemented her protocol very often, three times in the entirety of Jarvis’ existence, but it was still an important one and one no one, not even Tony could override once implemented. 

Jarvis got to work contacting Logan, Rhodey and Pepper, the main three who would need to know that the protocol was in place so that they would not panic if they tried to contact them. They got to work, tearing apart the lab to get everything they needed put together to create this new element. When needed, Arch occupied the bots so they wouldn’t get in the way and tore paneling and tiles when asked in order to get to the under workings of the lab. She also had to regularly ignore the persistent mental prods at her walls from her brothers and the Professor. She knew they were worried, but she’d unfortunately have to make them wait for now. By the time day two was coming to an end, Tony had created the element and placed it into a newly designed Reactor. While tests weren’t needed, since they had confirmed in the previous time that it worked, they still both did careful tests with Jarvis since there was no immediate threat that stopped them from doing so. 

By the third morning the protocol was coming to an official end, Tony had the new Reactor in his chest and was taking calming breaths. Arch didn’t help with the installment, even though she knew she was one of very few who was trusted to do so, and stood back as she watched Tony grin to himself. 

“I forgot how much better I felt after I first put in the new arc reactor. It wasn’t like I could breath easier suddenly, but it sure felt like I was with the sudden lack of poison flooding my veins.” Tony said, looking to Arch.    
“Well glad we could take care of it quicker this time and with no SHIELD to manipulate you in order to get it.” Arch replied, frowning at the thought of the agency. They’d have to make plans for them, but that wasn’t the first priority. 

“Yeah, though Pep will still become CEO of SI, she deserves it and she’s the best person for it.” Tony agreed easily, looking at the scans Jarvis had been running since he placed the new Reactor in. 

“Now we need to plan for the future. We know Vanko and Hammer are going to be an issue in the near future and we might be able to curb most of it along with the events in New Mexico not long after with Thor’s arrival, but the issue is changing things will make more things in the future less predictable.” Arch said, picking up a Starkpad that sat on one of the tables. 

She began typing away on it creating a list of things to address in order of most important. Vanko and Hammer were near the top since they would be the next issue she knew would crash into Tony’s life. It was closely followed by the issue of SHIELD and their pest infestation, if they didn’t start discreetly working to get rid of Hydra now they’d have the issue of Project Insight even if they wouldn’t be getting the Arc reactor technology to get the Helicarriers off the ground. 

“If I may Miss, perhaps figuring out who and when you plan to tell others about this time travel phenomenon should be the first priority.” Jarvis said, drawing both of their attention to him. 

“That will definitely be something we have to do before we can completely put any plans into action, but at least if we have a list then we’d have more to tell them when we do.” Arch said dismissively, until a holo screen popped in front of her face. 

“Yes Miss, but I’m afraid Mr. Creed and Mr. Howlett are becoming most insistent on finding out what is happening.” Jarvis said. 

On the holoscreen was a live video of Tony’s front door which showed two tall men standing there with their arms crossed. The taller of the two was glaring at the door, which he had most likely been told not to break, while the other was glaring up at where the camera was a look of irritation and frustration on his face. While she knew they had been prodding at her mind the last couple days with growing persistence, she hadn’t thought they’d actually track her down to demand answers. She must have really worried Logan with her sudden departure, especially if he had picked up Victor before coming to speak with her. 

“How long have they been out there Jarvis?” Tony asked, clearly just as surprised as Arch. 

“For the last five hours Sir, but with Protocol Guardian Angel in effect, the whole Mansion was on lock down and I was unable to admit them.” Jarvis explained, making Arch wince. 

Her brothers must have been  _ really  _ worried. She knew they could be protective, but she had wandered off on her own before without something like this happening. She supposed it most likely wasn’t really about her rushing off without a word, but the fact she had been pointedly keeping them out of her head for so long. It was probably hardest on Logan since she hadn’t locked him out ever, not even when she was mad at him. That is most likely what had Victor here, since he was used to the occasional lock out from her telepathy the only thing that would make him worry over it is the fact Logan had been included in the lock out. She winced once again when she realized that Logan most likely panicked, since he had all his alternate future selves memories by now as well, including the one of her death. 

The blonde sighed and looked at Tony. They’d have to get everyone they wanted figured out and here ASAP. 

“So my brothers are already here, we’ll get Jarvis to contact Rhodey, Pepper and Happy?” She inquired. 

“Yeah, anyone else we should invite?” He asked, turning to her as well. She thought for a moment, before deciding it was best to bring one final person in on this predicament. 

“The Professor. I won’t be able to hide everything from him forever simply because I’ll forget to keep him out, but nonetheless having him in on this is important. If there’s a possibility of the Accords coming into existence again, we need to have him in on things so he can help us navigate things for the mutant side of stuff. We don’t want a registration act.” Arch explained. 

“Well you heard her Jay, contact everyone and see if Rhodey can at least video call if he can’t come in person. And order take out for everyone.” Tony instructed as the lock down finally ended and the lab doors opened up. 

“Right away Sir. Shall I let Mr. Creed and Mr. Howlett in now?” The AI inquired. 

Arch nodded to Tony to say she was fine with it, but it was his decision to let them in yet or not. 

“Yeah, let them in Jay, tell them we’ll be up in a bit and that we’re waiting on a few other guests.” Tony said. 

“I’ll contact the Professor.” Arch said, setting the Starkpad down as she finally dropped the walls she had up around her link with the Professor. Instantly she felt the tall tale brushes of Xavier’s calm mind and she couldn’t help the mental sigh at the return of his presence in her head. 

‘Arch, I sensed unrest and confusion when you left, is all well now?’ Xavier’s voice echoed through her head. 

‘All is well Professor, but I need you here to properly fill you in. Logan is already here, so you will not have to hunt him down for me, but your presence is requested by myself and Tony if you are available.’ Arch responded back, amusement in her tone. 

‘Of course, it must be serious if it pulled you away from your weekly Movie with Kurt.’ The Professor teased, ‘I shall have Storm take me to your location.’ 

‘See you soon Professor.’ She returned, pulling back from the connection to keep things to herself a little longer. 

She frowned at the fact she’d missed her weekly Movie Friend Date with Kurt, but she’d make it up to him. For now she turned her attention to the Starkpad she’d had previously and picked it back up. She began typing away on it once again. They’d have to find a way to show Fury he had a pest infestation once he revealed himself to Tony, not to mention they had a possible New York invasion to prepare for in the year 2012. They might have to change things though, she’d be damned if they let their Trickster friend fall into the hands of Thanos in a second timeline. She typed out a bullet point about finding a way to warn Loki away from the path that led him to Thanos. They’d have to wait for the arrival of Thor in several months, from what she remembered Tony mentioned Thor’s first appearance happened around the same time of the Vanko incidents. 

The blonde’s brow furrowed as she made another list. This list would have people for their potential team. They’d have more than just heroes on it, they would need background support as much as field support to prepare for Thanos this time. Jane Foster was immediately added to the list alongside Dr. Selvig and Dr. Foster’s assistant Darcy Lewis. She added on Bruce Banner as a potential to gather before the original time with a note to approach delicately before adding Dr. Helen Cho to the list. She was about to continue down her lists when a static sound drew her attention. 

“Miss, I hate to interrupt, but Mr. Howlett demands you move yourself to the living room of the mansion immediately.” Jarvis said, making Tony laugh as Arch paled a bit. 

“Alright, fine. I’m going. Come on Tones, time to face the world again.” Arch said. 

“Yeah, can I tap out this once?” Tony whined good naturedly. 

“Nope, if I have to face his wrath so do you. It’s not like you’re the target of it.” She replied, walking towards the exit and pushing Tony beside her with one of her wings while she typed at the Starkpad. 

“Fine.” Tony whined out as he let her wing push him along. 

Arch giggled at his whine as they left the lab behind with loving pats to the bots as farewell. 


	3. Not A Chapter (I AM SO SORRY GUYS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME)

Readers,

Okay Guys this is not a chapter and I am beyond sorry for that a lot has been going on in real life that has been stressing me out and making it hard to find motivation for my writing. I am working on it and trying to get back on track, but I figure in the mean time I have made a Discord Server for you guys. This will hopefully make it easier for everyone to get updates on why a chapter or story is taking so long and even interact easier with fellow readers. I got the idea from another Fanfic Author I follow on AO3 and I thought it would be perfect especially since part of my stress has been feeling terrible for the lack of updates on any stories or even info on why it's been so long. I will put the link at the end of this message and post it and the message to all my stories on all my sites. Thank you guys for your patience, understanding and support on these stories, seriously I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you guys.

Discord Link: https://discord.gg/rcKeajP7


End file.
